A keyword “find” operation in a web page is made available to users by existing browsers, which allows users to find one or more keywords on the web page. In addition to finding exact keyword matches to entered keyword(s), different varieties of find operations are also available, such as finding synonyms of the keywords and nearest keywords. However, sometimes users will wish to find keywords that have a logical or semantic relationship that is not captured by existing keyword find operations. Existing keyword find operations are thus inadequate in these situations.